This invention relates to improvements in a kitchen article washing apparatus and, more particularly, to a dishwasher for washing dishes, cups, knives, forks, spoons, etc. found in a kitchen.
Automated devices for washing dishes are well known. Many attempts have been made to provide compact or limited use dishwashers. Such devices have been proposed with varying degrees of success. Thus, for example, a combined dining table and dishwasher is proposed by Willson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,519. Willson proposes a circular table having a large retainer beneath it. The retainer may be divided into a plurality of compartments, each with its own access door. Operatively connected to each door is a switch. Each of the switches is electrically connected in series. The device is so arranged so that when all the doors are closed, the dishwasher begins to operate. The various compartments, if not used to wash dishes, may be used for storage. This device has the disadvantage of not distinguishing between when dishes are merely stored and when they are to be washed. Apparently, the mere opening and closing of the door will start the unit working, unless the user of the dishwasher has previously shut off all the manual water valves. Furthermore, there is no way of selectively washing a small quantity of dishes or utensils except those which are stored in some predetermined compartment of the table. In addition, activation of the device is solely dependent upon the opening and closing of a door. This may inadvertently cause the dispensing of detergent, water, and the like.
In another device, proposed by Marue in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,215, there is provided, in combination, an automatic dishwasher and table. The apparatus comprises a base portion enclosing the mechanical and electrical control elements of a dishwasher. The base portion supports a plurality of rotatable trays, which are latchable in either eating or washing positions. In order for this device to work as a dishwasher, however, the plates and utensils must be latched or locked to the table top. If the utensils or dishes come loose during the washing operation, they may be expected to fall in the washing apparatus and thereby become damaged or lost.
Another device is proposed by Brater et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,306, Brater et al. discloses a portable dishwashing machine which is but a smaller version of larger, standard devices. The device operates by receiving dishes and other utensils disposed in a removable holding basket, which is disposed on a filter screen and covered with a dome-type lid. While smaller than standard dishwashers, this device does wash a great many utensils and dishes at one time and has no facility for selectively washing small groups of dishes and utensils.
With general reference to the prior art, it appears, therefore, that there has not been proposed a convenient, efficient means for washing and cleaning a selective amount of dishes at one time.